pifstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Computer concepts/rules
This page is meant to explain what it means to have one these abilities and also to explain how a Divine of this category isn't all-powerful (b/c let's face it; being able to use all abilities of this category is more or less invincible). Unlike other authorities, where in order to directly affect humans, you need to replace their core authority with yours (or you affect their surroundings to defeat them), this type of authority bypasses this somewhat. Through the rules that the targets follow, none of it is absolutely enforced through mental control; rather, breaking the rules results, if in a game, punishment, or if in a special move, simply failure. General Idea The General Idea is that you are able to have certain rules on what you can and cannot do. For example Y's "save state" ability is one of these. So how are these rules not completely unfair? One of the aspects of this is that the rules are interpreted, and never objective. For example, let's take Y's save state ability. She has three requirements: # There needs to be an agreed upon "save point" in time. # The contractee must be dead and must have been violently killed. # Y needs to remember them to a "sufficient" threshold. If Y doesn't believe the contractee to have been violently killed, then this won't be able to be pulled off. if the contractee also doesn't believe he's been violently killed, no matter what Y believes, the rules won't work. There are different "threshold" interpretations, and for powers this varies from person to person (in order to make things fair). Another aspect is that the rules are set the instant you try to use them. If you have this category of Authority, you'll instinctively know your rules. Finally, these authority abilities still follow the same limitations that all authority follows: in order to mentally or physically affect people, they need to replace the inner core authority, and authority cancels authority. Naturally, there are no "rules" that can break this core concept. And so in sum, this category has the following restrictions: # The rules need to be sufficiently interpreted by both the user and the victim. # the victims need to believe the rules work (even a tiny bit suffices). # the rules follow basic authority principles and cannot remove the ability to use Authority. # the victims can break the rules if they have more authority than the rule user. # the rules cannot allow for the user to gain access to all types of authority. # the rules cannot be changed, nor added onto. # these restrictions cannot be affected by the rules, including this restriction. Divine Unlike other Divines, this one DOES NOT have the ability to use every other authority in this category and get away with it unscathed. Instead, their ability can be considered the "rule-maker", not "rule-breaker", and is a caveat to #4. Let me explain: as a Divine with this ability, you can "make" rules, as in, add on rules to your own current set. However, this "rule-making" follows several limitations: # the new rules are permanent and cannot contain a "temporary clause" (i.e. saying that the rule only works for, say 4/20-4/21) # the rules can only be removed once. Once a rule has been removed, it can never return. # the new rules cannot break the core limitations that all authority follows. # the new rules cannot change the definition that interpretation is subjective, rather than objective. # You can only have at most three rule-based authorities in your possession at all times. # the new rules cannot modify/add on to any of these rules, including this one. With these limitations, it is certainly possible to use every other rule-based authority, but #5 is most important, and prevents rampant abuse. Other Beings As referenced in the Phantoms article, there are other beings. I haven't figured out what I want them to be able to do.